


Thank You For Worrying About Me:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Beer, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Break/Taking A Break, Consensual, Cooking, Dinner, Drama, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s09e01 Ka Owili Oka'i (Cocoon), Established Relationship, Family Dinners, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Pasta, Post-Episode: s09e01 Ka Owili Oka'i (Cocoon), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Talking, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 15:23:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19994437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve wanted to take a break from the sensory tank, He took some time for himself, Once, He saw his ohana, Things were back to normal, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*





	Thank You For Worrying About Me:

*Summary: Steve wanted to take a break from the sensory tank, He took some time for himself, Once, He saw his ohana, Things were back to normal, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*

Commander Steve McGarrett was feeling a little bit better, after the experience that he went through with sensory deprivation tank, & being undercover. It just spooked him a bit, & seeing Greer again too. He was just a bit on edge, & it would take awhile for him to be himself again, & interact with his ohana, like he usually does. When he was ready, He made an important call.

The Hunky Man decided to take some time off, to help settle things.Detective Danny "Danno" Williams was surprised to get a call from his lover after nearly two weeks, He understood that his man needed space j & time to think for awhile. Danny was just glad that he call him, when he was ready. "Babe, Are you in the kitchen ?", as he came through the door. "In here, Danno", He called back, & the blond strolled in. He saw that Steve was cooking, & had a smile on his face.

"What is that delicious smell ?", He asked, as he greeted him with a kiss, & watch him cook for awhile. "One of my grandma's pasta, & sauce recipes, I thought it would be perfect for the team dinner tonight", The Blond nodded in approval, & just kept on watching him cook. It was a wonderful sight to see, "It's nice to see you like this", "For the first time in my life, I am happy", He kissed him, & said, "Thank you for worrying me", The Loudmouth Detective smiled & nodded, saying, "You are welcome", & went to set the table.

The Ohana showed up, & they sat down to the wonderful meal, "You look great, Boss", Officer Tani Rey said, as the ex-lifeguard took a good look at him, "Time off did you some good", Captain Lou Grover replied, & took a sip of his beer. The Big Man was glad that Steve took care of himself for a change."You are at peace now", Officer Adam Noshimuri said, The Handsome Asian loves seeing his friend, & boss like this. "Sir, It's great to have you back", Officer Junior Reigns, The Young Man was gonna help his mentor more, "You are the best", Special Consultant Jerry Ortega concluded, & they went on with their evening.

The End.


End file.
